Sweet
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} I know, I know... It's sunny outside, let's go out! {Line: 2} Shall we each have half of that cake in the refrigerator? {Line: 3} I am hungry, but... I know! Let's make some rice together! {Line: 4} Let's head out now... In matching outfits! {Line: 5} Hey... I don't like house sitting~ Dialogue 'Talk' * Hey, Owner! Since it's better than just staring at me... Shall we do something together? * I'll do my best! That's because you praised me! * Hey, hey, Owner, will we be taking another nap together today, right? * Hehehe, umm how about we play for a while? Wow, Owner is a spoiled child! * Owner, what's this you're reading? Wow, amazing! Amazing! * Owner, Owner! Where are we going today? * Ah... You're back! Finally! Welcome home, Owner! Did you go somewhere nice? Was it fun? I want to know! * Wow... So exciting... While Owner is sleeping... Hee hee! * Uhh... I wanna sleep a little longer... Can I stay in bed for a while? * Look! Look! I made dinner♪ I'll feed you some, Owner! * Owner, look at this photo! I wanna go there! * Wow! Your covered in dirt... But... wow! So much mud! Let's wash it off together! * Hey, Owner, I really want this! Will you buy it for me? Yay! I love you! * Right! Let's just sleep together today! Me and you on the same bed...so relaxing! * Okay, okay! Say aah! Owner! * Owner isn't here... Its so lonely here alone... I wonder when Owner will be back... How much longer? Will it be soon? Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy is singing with a remote control instead of a microphone. ** the perfect time for karaoke! You declared that it's the perfect time for karaoke! Fairy: "Yay! sing with all your heart!" *** in You jumped in. Fairy: "Yay♪ Owner, listen to my song!" Fairy's Mood got better. *** during chorus. You joined during the chorus. Fairy: "I'm happy, but you're getting the pitch wrong - put more effort in!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? ** tired. Let's just stay home and relax. You're tired. So you suggest just staying home and relaxing. Fairy: "Well, a relaxing day would be good, but I want to go sing karaoke with you!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy has brought a game controller. ** nice together. You play nice together. Fairy: "Yay, I love playing together with you!" *** cleared the whole stage. You cleared the whole stage. Fairy: "Yay! We did it! It was much more fun playing with you!" Fairy is kind of impressed. *** did it... ** a closely heated battle. * Fairy is reading a book. **'to the library' You decide to go to the library. Fairy: "I'll go anywhere if its with you!" *** about the fairy world You research about the fairy world. Fairy: "The Fairy World is good but I like it here because you're here!" Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *** Sleep You sleep. Fairy: "Hey, don't sleep!!! Owner!!!" Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got worse. ** Mr. D! Ask Mr. D! Fairy: "Is it okay to ask someone I don't know? It'll be okay if you stay with me!" Fairy's Mood got much worse. * It looks like Fairy wants to play ** to the Park together You decide to go to the park together. Fairy: "Let's hold hands! Wow, we go everywhere together!" *** the seesaw together You rode the seesaw together. Fairy: "Wow, its so much fun to be on the seesaw with you!" Fairy is kind of impressed. *** the jungle gym You decided to have her climb the jungle gym. Fairy: "Oh wow, this is so scary! Carry me with you!" Fairy's Mood got worse. ** around your room You decided to just hang around your room. Fairy: "Ugh, let's do something else fun together... That is if it's okay with you!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got worse. * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the amusement park. ** go as crazy as we can at the amusement park You suggest going as crazy as you can at the amusement park. '' Fairy: " Let's go on all of the rides together today!" *** 'ride the Ferris wheel.' ''You suggest riding the Ferris wheel. '' Fairy: "Being together in such a tight space alone with you... I love it!" Fairy is very happy. *** 'waiting time was so long' ''You comment that the waiting time is too long. Fairy: "But the waiting time is spent with you!" Fairy's Mood got better. ** spend the day sightseeing You suggest spending the day sightseeing. Fairy: "Even drawing a landscape together is fun... But I really want to play with you!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the zoo. ** so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo What great weather! Let's go to the zoo today! '' Fairy: "I'd rather go see a hippo than see it in a commercial..." *** 'really are big.' ''Hippos are so big! Fairy: "Yeah, they're huge! Wow, look at that mouth... I've never seen one so big!" Fairy is kind of impressed. *** the zoo is a little hot Yeah, its a little hot at the zoo. Fairy: "Well, shall we take a break and get an ice cream?" Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. ** over a stuffed animal You pass a stuffed animal. Fairy: "I want us to go to the zoo together... Going there with you is much better than a stuffed toy!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. * Fairy is staring into the refrigerator. ** spurge a little and eat out today ''You suggest splurging a little and eat out today. '' Fairy: "Let's do it! I'm starving! Let's eat something delicious!" *** for a luxurious French lunch (Pay 150 jewels) You go for a luxurious French lunch. '' Fairy: "Wow!!! We are going here!? Don't splurge too much!" Fairy's Mood got a bit better. 150Jewels decreased. *** 'for a normal chain restaurant' ''You settle for a normal chain restaurant. Fairy: "Oh, this deluxe hamburger special is so delicious! What are you going to order?" Fairy is kind of impressed. ** a waste of money, so let's get something at the convenience store You think it's a waste of money, so you suggest getting something at the convenience store. Fairy: "Convenience store ready meal... Well in that case let's buy some sweets too!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got worse. * Fairy mentioned wanting to go to the aquarium. ** you want to go to the aquarium!? ''You ask her if she wants to go to the aquarium. '' Fairy: "I so want to go!!! It is going to be so much fun!" *** of fish are mysterious ''You comment that schools of fish are so mysterious.'' Fairy: "Yes they're... Look at those two swimming together... They are just like us!" Fairy is very happy. *** person is so beautiful You comment that That person is so beautiful. Fairy: "Eh? I can't hear what you are saying. Repeat that for me!" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse. ** her an ammonite reference book You show her an ammonite reference book. Fairy: "Why an ammonite picture book? Don't you want to go out?" Fairy started hating you a bit...? Fairy's Mood got much worse * You decided to see the movie that Fairy was interested in. ** some popcorn and watch the movie ''You decided to buy some popcorn and juice watch the movie. '' Fairy: "Oh yeah, and add a hotdog too if that's okay!" *** couldn't stop watching snacks throughout the whole movie. You couldn't stop eating snacks throughout the whole movie. '' Fairy: "I ate my popcorn before the movie... So get some movie popcorn, Owner!" Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *** 'movie was kind of boring' ''You thought that movie was kind of boring. Fairy: "You're right... The trailers made it look so good though..." Fairy was left with a bad impression. Fairy's Mood got a bit worse. ** some juice and watch the movie You decided to buy some juice and watch the movie. Fairy: "Soprite is definitely the best! Let's drink some together!" Fairy is kind of impressed. * Fairy mentioned wanting to go shopping. ** at the Fairy Shop ''You go shopping to the shopping center. Fairy: "This is so much fun! I'm going to shop til I drop today!" *** 'clothes look like they would suit you' ''You tell her that these suit her. '' Fairy: "I know!!! Which means they're going to have to be bought!" Fairy's Mood got better. *** 'I forgot my wallet' ''You forgot you wallet! Fairy: "Oh don't worry! Thses things happen, even to me!" Fairy was left with a bad impression. ** the Fairy Collection show. You watch the Fairy Collection show. Fairy: "You also like this style! Don't you think this will make me become a Super Fairy Model?" Fairy is very happy. 'Socializing' * I wonder if customs would get mad at me for sending a rice cooker to the Fairy World... * Hey, Fairy, play with me! * You know it - I'm here to party. ♪ * Hey, hey, Fairy, the weather is good, so how about we go somewhere together~? * Hey, check it out, Fairy I look just like a human, right? * Wow, soo cute! Did your owner buy you those? * Let's hang out again soon, OK? * I went to see cherry blossoms with Owner some time ago and it was super fun~ * This room is now mine! Just kidding. I should get a cute setup, too ♪ * Fairy, did you go see cherry blossoms with your Owner? * Look, look, I picked up some flowers ♪ Fairy, I'll give you some~ * Fairy, that's so cute! I'm cute, too, right? Right?? * Hey, hey Fairy, what's your situation with your owner? * Cherry blossoms in the park were super beautiful today~♪ * Humans can be pretty creepy, but my owner is the sweetest! How's yours? * Look, look, I picked up some flowers♪ Fairy, I'll give you some~ 'Socialized' * This is my favorite. ♪ * Say things like that, and you're gonna get punished! * Oh! I caught you peering at my owner! * Of course not, right? 'Recommended' * Well, does it look good on me? 'Bother' * Hey, Fairy! Let's party! ♪ * My owner is so nice, just the best! But I like you too, you know!♪ 'Yell' Work ' * I'm counting on your support! * Oh, gosh, thanks! 'Study * You betcha! I'll hit those books. * If I study hard, will I get a reward? Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **Awh, I'm so sleepy already. Hey, will you walk me to bed? ♪ **I'm feeling sleep coming on... sing me a lullaby? * up **Oh, hee hee! Thanks for waking me up. Zzz **I wish I could snooze a little longer... oh, I can't? 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' * Hey, I'm all doneeee! * Phew, what a workout. So, what's my reward?? *giggles* 'Study * Wow, that was not easy. Can I get a present? * All finished! Now praise me!! Errand * My Fairy Talk Socializing * ~Where did you go~? I miss you~! * Is it okay to spend so much time in Fairy's room? * I'm hungry~! Ah! Fairy, I want to try your homemade pie today, too~ * I want to play with you all day today, Fairy ♪ Hehe. * Matching with Fairy and Owner would be a dream come true♪ * Hey! I got a parfait from Owner♪ Want to eat it with me? * Let's pretend we're in the Fairy Collection today, Fairy♪ * Being with Owner and Fairy everyday makes me so happy♪ * Are you mine, Owner? * I'm bored~ Let's do something~ * Want to go for a walk? We can go together~ * This is for you, Fairy♪ Take good care of it. * Your room is so pretty, Fairy~ * Hey, let's play something together~ * Hey, the weather is so nice today ♪ Want to go out~? * The Human World is so big, I think I'd get lost there~ * This is for you, Fairy♪ Take good care of it. * Morning~ What are you doing today~? * Let's wear matching clothes today~ * You look sad, what's wrong? Did something happen? * Look~! Look~! I got a new outfit~♪ Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * "Hehe~♪ Lalala~♪ Fufu♪" ** sing karaoke. "Karaoke? Yea, let's go~♪ Yay~!" *** a duet. "Owner, you're so lucky to be able to hear me sing a duet with Fairy~♪" Fairy and Fairy became a lot more intimate! Fairy's mood became a bit better! *** the microphone. ' "Waa~ Don't hog the mic, Owner~! Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... ** 'to harmonize. "Hmm..? Does my pitch sound...strange to you? Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... Fairy's mood became a bit worse... * "Hey, Fairy! Let's play together today~♪" ** go to the park together. "Want to play with us, Owner? Yay~♪" *** on the swings. "Hehe, I'll push you on the swing, Fairy~! Whee♪" Fairy and fairy became more intimate! *** in the sandbox. "I bet you want to try and make a really big sandcastle~♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ** hang out at home today. "Yeah~! Let's play outside today~!" Fairy and Fairy became antagonistic... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... Fairy's impression became a bit worse... * "Hey, Owner! Say something interesting! We're just wasting the day away!!" ** to go rent a DVD? "Yay! The romance movie I wanted to see is playing~♪" *** do you want to eat?. What do you want to eat? "I'll order the vanilla ice cream, crepe, and potato♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate [Fairy's mood became a bit worse... *** look at the pamphlet first... "I'll be next to you, Owner~♪" Condition/Mood Change ** to the movie theater. ' "OK...what movie is today~♪ I hope it's interesting!" 'Condition/Mood Change * "Owner~? What's wrong? Did something happen~?" ** let's go get something to eat. ' "It's dinner time♪ What should I order...? I know! I'll get the honey pancakes!! *** 'in the hot springs. *** at souvenirs. "Hey, Fairy, let's buy something that matches♪ Fairy's impression became a bit better! Fairy's mood became a bit better! ** let's go on a trip. "Since we're going on a trip, I'm going to wear my cutest outfit♪" Fairy and Fairy became a bit more intimate! * "Ah~! Owner Hey, come over here and talk to me~!" ** could even go on a picnic. ' "Yeah! If we're going on a picnic, we can make bento boxes!! Let's do it, #~!!" *** 'to the nearby planetarium. ' "Where's my zodiac star? Hmm...I just can't find it..." 'Condition/Mood Change *** to the nearby museum. "Follow us so you don't get lost, Fairy!" Fairy's mood became a bit worse... ** go out. "I just love going out with you, Fairy~♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! * "Ah...I'm so bored~ Wha? Fairy, what are you looking at?" ** can even go shopping. ' "For real? Yay♪ What are you going to buy me~?" *** 'the matching dress. ' "It's so cute~♪ You should try it on, too, Owner~♪" *** 'the jersey. ' ** 'cute but a bit expensive...'' '' * "Hey, let's make a snack with Owner~" ** not to notice ' "Stirring~ Stirring~ Geez, my hands are getting tired~" *** 'at her. ' "Finished~♪ It looks so good~!" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! *** 'smells good! "Ah! Owner! Look! We made something for you~♪" Fairy and Fairy became more intimate! ** are you making? ''' "Hey! You can't come in here yet, Owner~!" Fairy and Fairy became a lot antagonistic... Faiy's impression became a bit worse... '''Socialized * Really? I didn't know that~ * Huh? I'm still sleepy~! Could you wait a minute? * Is it really OK? Yay~♪ * If that what you want to do, Fairy, then we'll just stay here ♪ * I'm soooo bored today~ Let's play~ * Ah...I'm so sorry~! * I want to go shopping, too~ * I think something new has been discovered~♪ * Whoa! What's that? It looks cool~! * There's no place like that, so let's hurry up and play~ * Here, you can have this, Fairy♪ * Yep, I'm fine~♪ * It's your turn today, Fairy~! * I really like Owner, but I looove you, Fairy♪ * Do you think this looks good on me? * I want to go shopping, too~ * It's your turn today, Fairy~! * Really? Thank you~♪ Yay~! * I'm soooo bored today~ Let's play~ * Yeah~! I want that, too~ * How about we split it between us? Hehe♪ * I hate being left home alone~ * You'll take me to lost of places, tight, Owner~♪ * Is it okay if I eat this~? Thanks♪ * Haha, I don't intend to lose today~♪ * Me next, please♪ * Haha, thank you♪ * you are both important to me Hope Change Talk * Letters #'To my dearest Owner '''Thanks for always taking such great care of me, Owner. I hope we can be together forever and ever Tee hee, writing a letter is awkward, isn't it? Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom No data for this event. Mechanical Adventure No data for this event. Fairy Zoo No data for this event. Hanami Festival '''General (to other fairies) *He, he, it's amazing to watch cherry blossoms with your loved one♪ *Fairy, were you on the ship? If you ride the ship with someone you love... *Mumble mumble* *I made bento today♪ Fairy, want to eat it together? *What?! Really?!! *There aren't many places where you can see cherry blossoms this beautiful, even in the Fairy World~ Stage 1: Before going out *He,he~♪ Today we're going to watch cherry blossoms together~! I hope they're in full bloom~♪ *Hey, hey, look♪ I made bento~! Let's eat it later while watching cherry blossoms♪ *Ah~! You can't eat it yet~! Owner! *Uh... I don't know what to wear... Hey, hey, Owner, how do I look in this dress? *This picnic sheet is too small? Uhm, it's fine!! I want to sit really close to you! Stage 2: At the park *Amazing♪ So beautiful♪ Hey, Owner~! Are you admiring flowers properly~? *Owner~! You're walking too fast~! Let's walk slower~! *It's very crowded here, as expected~ I hope we won't get separated~... *Ah, looks like the spot under that tree is open♪ Owner, let's sit there. *There are many stands on the other side~! Hey, hey, where should we start? Stage 3: At the shopping district *Ah, all the people at the stands are from the shopping district~! It feels very homely~! *Ah, a fox?! ...huh, Owner?! Don't wear weird masks~! *Ah, they're selling fluffy rolled eggs~! Owner, I want to eat here! *Huh? You giving me this cotton candy? Yay~♪ Owner, thank you♪ *Hey, Owner, I want that prize stuffed toy... Huh? You'll get it for me? Really? Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Ah, it's the cake shop owner! Hello~ ...huh? You want us to look after the stand for you? Whaaat?!! *Uh~ ...this was all so sudden, I'm not sure I can do it~ ...Owner, what should we do? *Welcome~! How about some cute pastry~? ...uh! It's too loud here, no one can hear me~!! *Ah~! I dropped a candy~! Now you can't eat it anymore~... *Hey! Owner, don't laugh at me and help me with all this~! Stage 5: Hanami time *He, he♪ This is the bento I've made! Owner, I've prepared a lot, so eat up~♪ *Owner, open your mouth! ...say ahh♪ How is it? Do you like it? *I've made lemon tea! I'll pour you some! He, he... Do you think I can become good wife? *Ah I dropped the sausage! Wait, I'll take a towel and... *splash* ...ah, I spilled the tea... *Ah.... A rain of flower petals~! This sure is the best time to watch cherry blossoms~♪ Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *This must be The Fairy Agency's stand!♪ It looks fun, let's take a look! *You're selling that Life-Breathing Medicine? Here?! And for 500,000 Jewels?! *I wonder if that odd-colored juice Silia's selling tastes any good... *The Fairy Agency's stands have a lot of... hmm. how should I put it... eccentricities. *Hey hey, Karume gave me some sweet potato~!♪ You wanna eat it with me? Stage 7: Stage event time *Ah, Owner! I saved you a seat, let's watch the event together. *That magician is amazing! So many crows flew out of her hat! But... why crows... *Owner, what are you looking at!? The Spring Beauty Pageant?! You... you pig, Owner! *It's an open mic singing contest! Let's have a go Owner!♪ *Well, I'm going to be cheering for you on from here, so good luck out there!♪ Stage 8: Riverside sunset *No more stands that way, by the looks of it. There are some boats out there though, I wonder if we can ride. *Captain!♪ We'd really like to ride this boat... What, really? Thank you!! Owner, he said we can get on!♪ *Look! Petals floating on the water. I wonder if I can reach them... *Ah~! So cold! Aw, I splashed water on me... Can you dry me off, Owner? *Hehehe~♪ I'm glad we got to watch the sunset together, just the two of us. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *It's like a completely different event to this afternoon's. Hehe, enjoying the same event twice like this, it's perfect~♪ *It feels so romantic watching the night time cherry blossoms~♪ *Uu~, it is getting a little cold. Do you mind if I budge up a little, Owner? *It looks like there are some new stands out... should we take another look around, Owner?? *Ahhh~~!! Uh... I thought I saw a lantern ghost... Is someone playing a trick on me? Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *All these cherry blossom trees, they'll have lost their flowers by next week... it's kind of sad... *Let's come back and see the flowers again together next year, and the year after! Always together! Hehehe♪ *I think I could enjoy today so much... because I was together with you, Owner. *Hey Owner, my feet are tired... Could you carry me home? **yawn* ... I feel a little sleepy... Maybe because I woke so early this morning? 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Apparently the Keystone Gems hold some strange powers, so be careful handling them, okay~? *How's the gemstone hunting? I'm searching with my owner here~, it's so much fun♪ *We just rode a gondola in Sapphire Town~♪ Aren't you jealous~?♪ *That gemstone you're holding Fairy, it's so beautiful! Where did you find it? *Have you seen Silia? There's so much I want to ask her, but I don't know where she is~! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *It's so kind of Silia to invite us to her movie screening♪ *Wow, this must be Silia's laboratory... It's so... so... messy... *Hey, it'll be dark during the movie, right? Do you think we could hold hands? Please~? *I guess there are no couple seats in Silia's makeshift cinema... Too bad~! *Mika gave me some caramel popcorn! Let's eat it together, Owner! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *I think there's something wrong with this projecto--- Hya~~!! It's sucking us in~!! *Are you okay, Owner? What do you think's happened...? *Gem World? Are you saying... we're inside the movie?! A-amazing!♪ *In order to return to our world, we'll need to collect the six Keystone Gems scattered around this one. *Hehehe, a treasure-hunting couples trip, just the two of us, Owner~♪ Stage 3: Sapphire Town *There's water flowing throughout the whole city! Can we ride a gondola, Owner? *What's that, Owner? A Keystone Gem finder? Well that should help us!♪ *Could that be it, in the shop window over there? Let's take a look. *Hello~, shopkeeper!♪ We really, really want that Keystone Gem... do you think you could part with it?♪ *Hehehe, what a kind man he was♪ ... What? What did I do~? Stage 4: Ruby Cave *Ahh... it's too hot... but I'll follow you wherever, Owner! *There are burning hot rubies all over this cave, but... which one are we looking for? *Wait, Owner, don't touch them, they're so---!! They're not hot? Really?! *Why would a priceless gemstone be in a place like thi--- What was that?! A door opened! *My feet are so tired... Can you carry me, Owner?♪ Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *I think the radar must be broken, it's pointing to every single gemstone here~! *Wah!! Owner... that owl is talking! I'm scared~! *If we solve the riddle, you'll tell us which is the Keystone Gem?... I hope I get it right~! *Feed me and I grow strong; give me water and I grow weak. What am I? Hmm... any idea, Owner~? *... Fire? Ahh~, I see!!♪ That was amazing, Owner! You're so smart~♪ Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *The night is so dark here... Promise to stay close, okay Owner? *Look! I put the ruby inside that lantern Silia gave us♪ Now we can see where to go~! *The radar's pointing right at the ground... Do we need to dig? *I think there's a pickaxe in Silia's adventuring pack she gave us~! *Oof...! I think this is it, the garnet Keystone! Finally, we got it~! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *This is the Emerald Valley~? Let's try to get down from here♪ While holding hands, of course♪ *Owner, look! The valley is reflecting the light and is shining green! It's so pretty~♪ *Whoa, what a huge dragon~!! Looks like it has the Keystone Gem, what should we do, Owner?! *It'll give us the gem if we scratch its back♪ I can do that~! *The dragon will take us to the Diamond City of Ancients on its back! Let's ride it together♪ Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *So this is the Diamond City of Ancients~...? The wall, that pillar... Is everything here made from diamonds~? *Uh, I'm a bit scared, but I can go anywhere if it's with you, Owner! *Owner, look, I made a necklace from gems which I found on the ground♪ Does it look good on me? *Too bad that no one lives in such a beautiful castle. Owner, want to live here together? *Ah, the Keystone Gem is on the throne! This is what we need, right? Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Silia, we got all 6 Keystone Gems~! Can we really return to our world with these? *Looks like Silia's ready too. Saying goodbye to this world feels a bit sad, but I'm sure we'll be able to come here again♪ *Put Keystone Gems inside the machine... Wah! It's working again!! *Ah, the pictures showed on the wall~! Is that... My room? *Well then, Owner, let's jump in together~! One, two... Jump!! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *This is... Ah, it's our home! We returned♪ *By the way, why did it all happen in the first place, Silia...? She's already gone! *Look, look♪ It's the necklace I made at the Diamond City of Ancients... I brought it back as a souvenir~! He, he♪ *The Gem World was really fun♪ But I wanted to visit more places with you, Owner~! *I want to go inside a romance next~♪ If we do that, we'll be able to get married, Owner♪ 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * Ah, Fairy! You're together with your Owner? He, he, me too♪ * No, no, don't boast about your special power~! * Hm? My special power? He, he~ It's really amazing~ You want to know? * This place is called the Central Cities? People here sure are wearing some cute clothes! I want to wear outfits like this in the real world~ * I wonder what power everyone has... Maybe this or maybe that... But I'm happy with my power~♪ Stage 1: At Home * I'm hungry, Owner~! Let's get something to eeeaattt~! * C'mon Owner, what are we doing today? Tell me~! * We'll spend the whole day out today? Ya~y! You're the best, Owner♪ * A game test at Fairysoft?! Sounds great! Shall we go together? * I didn't think we'd be taking the train! Where exactly is this Fairysoft!? Stage 2: To the Event Hall * It's difficult to even reach the booths... There are so many people here~ * Ah, I know! Bend down, Owner! Don't worry, just do it♪ * Hehehe!♪ I knew sitting on your shoulder would be fun♪ * Look, Owner! There's so many people inside! Amazing! * Ah, I see an opening! This way, this way! Sitting on your shoulder was the perfect plan♪ Stage 3: The Central Cities *Our ability is... Charm? People will listen to anything you say... Wow! Sounds amazing! *We got a quest? Read it out, Owner♪ *Hehe, wasn't a quest, was it? A message from me~♪ Ca we hold hands, then? *Hmm? Am I really that close? Hehehe... ability, activate! Hey I want a piggy-back ride! *It didn't work? Aww... I though that was really sweet of me... Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Questing with you is so much fun, Owner! Working together is the best♪ *I can't believe it's so dark already. Feels like a late night date hehe♪ *Owner! Look, under that bridge! It looks like some kind of meeting... *You want to get closer?! B-but... they look kind of dangerous... *But I don't want to wait here alone...in e dark... Ahh, wait, Owner! I'm coming too~! Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *So how did it go? What did Commander Kami say?? I've been so bored waiting~! *Hmm so they're an evil organization after all. That's not good! We have to stop them! *But what can we do? We don't even know where they are... Intelligence gathering? Informants? Ah... *Aww... I was hoping to have a nice walk through the town with you, Owner! Hmph! *Hehe, only joking♪ As long as we're together, Owner, I don't mind what we do♪ Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *What do you mean we shouldn't hold hands? Hmph! I don't care if it's dangerous! You'll protect me anyway, right Owner?♪ *Meanie! Why don't you go~? You have this power too, right?! *What should we do about the guards? You want me to go and charm them?! *Wow, they really let us pass just like that! This power was pretty useful after all! Let's get searching! *Wow~, so many potatoes... so many colors... I wonder what they taste like... Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *There are so many files here! One of them is bound to be real evidence! Hehehe, didn't I do good Owner~?♪ *Bleh. All this file-searching is boooooring. I'm booooored, Owner~! *Bleh bleh... Ah! If I find the evidence myself, maybe Owner will compliment me for it...♪ *Right! I'm gonna find every last piece of evidence in here~! *You found it already? But... I wanted you to compliment me~... Stage 8: Escape!! *Looks like we can't leave the way we came... The roof? But this building's so tall... *My legs are tired Owner~! Piggy-back ride~! Hehe, thank you♪ *Wow! There are a lot of scary-looking people coming right towards us~! What do we do~?! *Wow, Owner! You mean to take them all on at once~! *I can't believe it, you won! We can get past! All thanks to you, Owner! High five♪ Stage 9: Mission Complete *What is that woman talking about?! She wants me to join?! Never! I'd never join a group like SJK! *Time to use some charm! *pew* You are all on our side now...!! Ack, It's not working, there are too many of them! *Wah!! Owner, they're everywhere! Bad guys, all looking this way... *sob*... *Is that Commander Kami?! Wow!! She knocked them all down with a single sword! How..?! *Ah...! Finally, it's over! That was so scary~~! Hug! Hug me, now~! Stage 10: Logout! *Sigh~ We finally returned! Hey, hey, Owner! Buy me some ice-cream! I'm tired, let's rest. *Hehe!♪ This tastes weird. Want to switch? Take this one! ... Ahh, vanilla! Delicious! *Huh? They're announcing scores? I didn't know we had a score. I guess we can check it out, Owner! Ah wait for me!! *Uhm, my score is~ ... there! That's my name~♪ *I got a phone strap with SJK and Kami Agency emblems as a prize! Hehe, let's both use them! __NOWYSIWYG__ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * I hope I dance well... aah... I'm getting nervous... * Did you dance with your Owner too, Fairy? * This year's carnival should be so much fun with this many people ♪ * Your outfit is so cute, Fairy ♪ Wanna trade? Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * Hey, Owner, look! Tada~! ♪ We got an invitation to the Green Leaf Carnival~! * Is this the first time it's been held in the Human World? I'll teach you all about it then ♪ * The Green Leaf Carnival is an annual festival in the Fairy World ♪ * We sing and dance and celebrate spring ♪ I'm so glad we can go together this year~ * Are you allowed to go?... Of course yopu are!! I'd just cry and cry if you weren't! Stage 2: Let's go! * Location: Large forest behind the Fairy Agency...? I wonder where that is... lead the way, Owner ♪ * Wait a minute Owner~! We're not ready yet, there's things to prepare first~! * We'll need baskets, and sewing kits, and--- What for? Hehehe, you'll see when we get there~ ♪ * Let's walk there! I think the weather's good enough for it~ ♪ * My legs are getting tired... Owner, gimme a piggy-back~! Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * It would be nice to walk around the forest together too~ ♪ * This forest really is huge~! It might get pretty scary at night though, don't you think? Owner, don't let go of my hand! * What? Because the carnival starts at night! Are you listening to me at all, Owner~? * Ack... Were we too slow getting here? It looks like everyone beat us~. * Hey, I think that's Robin and the Chief over there! Let's ask what needs to be done. Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * I brought a big basket for the two of us to share ♪ Let's get plenty of flowers, there's a lot of decorating to do~. * This flower over here... that leaf over there... Hmm? I'm separating the edible and inedible plants ♪ * Hey, Owner, look! I found an extra special flower so I put it in my hair. How does it look? ♪ * A strange mushroom-person? Owner, don't be so silly, there's no such---!! There she is...! * Kya~! Th-there's a bug in my basket! It's making a weird noise~! Help me, Owner~! Stage 5: Decorating the forest * Split up? I don't wanna~!! I wanna decorate with you, Owner!! * Hey Owner, I wanna put this flower in that tree there! Lift me up? Please? ♪ * Waahhh~!! This flower pricked me~!! Owner, kiss it better~! * Ahh, that flower looks really good there! You're good at this, Owner~ ♪ * Look, Owner! I did well here, right? Tell me I did well~ ♪ Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * We have to use the flowers and leaves we picked earlier to make outfits for the carnival ♪ * I'll make your outfit too, Owner~! We'll wear the same style ♪ * *knit knit knit* Huhuhu~ ♪ You know, I think I might be good at this needlework~! * Hmhmhm~... Hmm?! Ah~!! I sewed the arms and legs together... it looks like a cocoon~!! Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Traditional Fairy World foods tend to be really sweet. We use a lot of fruits and nuts~ ♪ * We can add the nectar we got from the flowers into the cake mix, to make it su~per sweet ♪ * Mixing, mixing, mixing is so fun~ ♪ Mixing, mixing... Ahh... mixing is so tiring... Owner, help me~? * Hya~~!! Owner, look!! Our cake oven, black smoke...!! * Owner~, stop staring and come help out~!! Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * This is where the Dance of the Fairies starts~. * We dance to give thanks to all the trees and flowers ♪ I'll be dancing too, so watch me, okay? * Hmm? Hurry...? Wah, it's started already?! Why didn't you tell me sooner, Owner~?! * Lalala~ ♪ Lalala~ ♪ Hehehe, I hope Owner is watching~. * I'm a little worried, honestly... I haven't danced in a whole~... Stage 9: Let's eat! * Did you see me dancing, Owner? Ack...!! I know that look!! You weren't watching?! * I should watch what I eat? Today's not a day for counting calories, Owner! It's a carnival~! * Hey, let's share the cake we made~ ♪ Open wide~ ♪ * Aah...!! Thith thoup... it'th full of wathabi...!! Help me, Owner!! * So how do you like our Fairy World food, Owner? Let's make it again some time ♪ Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Wow, Robin really is a great singer~, I'm transfixed~♪ * This is where everybody sings and dances how they like! You too, Owner ♪ * You'll grab me if I start to fall, right? ♪ * Everyone is asking Owner to dance... Hmph! I wanted to dance with Owner~!! * What am I smiling about? Hehe, I'm just so happy we could enjoy the carnival together, Owner ♪ Category:Personality